grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris
Eris is the Goddess of Discord and Chaos. Eris used to receive a large allowance from her Father ("Daddy") every month up until The Firebird Sweet, when Eris had to get a job after being cut off by her Father for all the trouble she'd been causing. Appearance Eris is a curvaceous and beautiful, but seductive and vindictive woman with long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She is shown to have a gap in her teeth (although in To Eris Human and Chicken Ball Z, her teeth were perfectly normal). Her style is somewhat Greek related. Personality Eris is a divine sadist who likes to cause all kinds of chaos and destruction. She is the keeper of the Apple of Discord, a golden apple that can transform into any shape to assist her into wreaking havoc. Billy refers to it as "The Magic Banana" (even though he identified it correctly in Causing Chaos) due to its yellow color. Her accent and behavior are prone to sudden shifts, from a stereotypical teenage valley girl (which was shown in "To Eris Human" and described as a phase by Grim, who once had a crush on Eris) to a refined British or Transatlantic woman. Biography Eris appears in "Wrath of the Spider Queen", attending the same school as Grim, Velma Green, Nergal, Lord Pain and Boogey. She also has a transformation ability, where she could change into anything (even small parts such as her face). She was also secretly the focus of Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears and Chicken Ball Z, where, in the former, she a pseudonym known as S'eris'ue, and was behind the havoc caused in the episode, planning to make the children zombies. In the latter, she transformed into a chinese guy, and gave Mandy the chicken ball, which caused her to become a Super Sayain-like being. In both cases, Grim found out that the disguises were really Eris. This was because of an obivous fake name or talking about chaos in a matter she usually does. She briefly dated Hoss, whom she said brought order to her chaotic life. However as the divine personification of chaos, bringing order to her caused an unnatural excess of it throughout the universe, finding that this was why he hadn't found a monster to fight in weeks, so he decided to break up with Eris (who did not take it so well). Some chaos that Eris has caused was giving kids blue, brainwashing teddy bears, selling cereal with an Underworld species of Phoenix inside every box, turning Mandy into a fighting monster, giving away golden apples so that they would do her bidding of chaos and destroying Billy's house with giant alien zombie lobsters. Abilities and Powers Eris has the power to cause chaos and discord. She also has the ability to make her Apple of Discord shapeshift into many forms. * A skunk * A skateboard * A banana * A water bucket Episode Appearances *To Eris Human *Creating Chaos *Chicken Ball Z *Complete and Utter Chaos *Circus of Fear (cameo) *Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears *Duck! (flashback cameo) *The Firebird Sweet *Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? *Keeper Of The Reaper (cameo) *Chaos Theory Movies and Specials *Wrath of the Spider Queen (flashbacks only) *Underfist: Halloween Bash (cameo on a picture in Hoss's tank and again in the end credits as Naughty Eris and Nice Eris) Trivia *The name Eris means "discord". *Being spoiled by her rich father in the show may have been a pun off of her name sounding a lot like heiress, meaning a woman who inherits money from someone, usually her parents. *Eris's accent turning from a Valley Girl accent to a British or Transatlantic accent may be a reference to Madonna, who started speaking in a British or Transatlantic accent later on in her music career even though she's not actually from England (as Madonna is actually from Detroit, Michigan). Velma Green the Spider Queen also has a Transatlantic accent. *Eris is the first and only character to interact with the title card of an episode. In "Complete and Utter Chaos", the title card says "Billy Gets Dumber" at first. After a few seconds, though, Eris uses the Apple of Discord to tear down (or rather, eat) the card and replace it with the actual title card; she then proceeds to hum the rest of the music that plays during the title card sequence. *Originally, Eris was going to have a major role in the Underfist series. She was going to split herself into two different versions of herself: Nice Eris and Naughty Eris. Whereas Nice Eris was very kind and willing to give Hoss another chance, Naughty Eris was a complete antagonist. This never came into fruition, however, as the series never came to be. **Naughty and Nice Eris can be seen at the end of Underfist: Halloween Bash, alongside other ideas that were supposed to appear in the series. * In classical mythology, Eris was the daughter of Ares (the war god) and the sister of Deimos and Phobos (the gods of fear and dread). She was also responsible for starting the Trojan War by throwing a golden apple into the middle of a banquet at the wedding of Peleus and Thetis (the future parents of Achilles). * Eris is called a daughter of Nyx by Hesiod but called a daughter of Zeus and Hera by Homer. * Eris has a dreadful habit of burping out loud. Videos Cartoons Cute Moments Eris Kiss Grim (Accidentally) Eris e a maçã do Caos (Legendado) Gallery See Eris/Gallery es:Eris ja:エリス Category:Characters Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Pranksters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural beings Category:Females Category:Villains